Beautiful Boy
by Gaara and his Little Panda-kun
Summary: Orochimaru comes and steals Sasuke's dobe away... Keeping him all for himself... Small oneshot, crackpairing, suggested SasuNaru. What can I say? I'm bored.


All that was black faded to white.

My head lolled lazily on my neck and I fought to remember what happened before I somehow passed out. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in a dark room with stone walls. The floor was damp; thunder sounded outside. I was sitting just beneath a window. Pulling foward, I gasped as something cut into my wrist and slid backwards, looking up at my wrist; it was chained to the wall. My heart began to pound as I pulled on it, but it was no use. My hands were chained. I looked down at my clothes.

A large rip cut down from my chest to my hip, and I could see bandages underneath. So my wound was dressed. Why was I chained here?

I sat and thought. An unknown sense of urgency was filling me up, but I couldn't quite place why. All I knew was that I couldn't be in this room; I couldn't be just sitting here.

And then I remembered.

It was hazy at first; a few screams, the movement of a snake, fast and maniacal... As if we were being followed... As if we were being hunted.

I shook my head to clear the haze and suddenly a word placed itself in my brain.

Teme.

My body shook as I remembered the word; who always used it to describe me? A flicker of fear shook my whole body into tumoltous tremors and I began to yank on the chains so desperately as the memories flooded my mind; Orochimaru coming up from behind and taking him, _him,_ the one so quick to call me irreplaceable, to call me friend. Leaving me there on the floor, broken, unable to retrieve him.

My body arched and I quickly realized why I felt so urgent; I recognized the look in his eyes from moments so long ago, when he used me like the toy I was...

Yanking on the chains I felt my skin open underneath the strain and blood seeped down over the chains, and underneath the fabric of my shirt. I cried out so loud I thought I would lose my voice. Over and over again, I screamed the name, desperate to see his return, desperate to escape, to save him.

"NARUTO!!!"

* * *

Blonde hair. Tan skin. Whisker marks. Bronze eyelashes. A thin, feminine body. The shadow, created by his beautiful stretching, of his ribcage. The muscles in his fine neck twitching as he tossed his head in sleep. The fine, thin valley of his spine.

The view was tantalizing.

Standing in the corner, with long, black hair raining down his shoulders, was Orochimaru. He had been wearing a male kimono with black and dark blue patterns, but he had removed the top and tied it around his waist, the bottom still on as usual.

He had folded his arms and watched the boy sleeping on his bed stretch and dream, and he couldn't help but feel both delighted he was on his bed and lustful at the fact that he was so delectable. The way his body moved made him very impatient; but he would have to wait for the boy to awaken before he could ravish him through the storm.

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed outside the window. Orochimaru figured it was too stale-smelling in his room and walked towards the nightstand to light incense. With a sigh, he breathed in the lavender as he set down the incense stick, watching the glowing embers in the near-pitch black darkness of the room, seeing the smoke just rising off of it and curling in the air. Much like that kitsune curling up on his bed.

Orochimaru looked back at his prize. The thin sheets hung low by his waist, leaving his whole upper body exposed. And it was a beautiful body; every second Orochimaru could get, he would avert his eyes to the young boy stretching and bending on his bed. He was much like the fox inside him; bendable, big-eyed, and cute.

Orochimaru couldn't suppress a smirk. Kyuubi was far from cute.

Walking around to the other side of Naruto, he looked at the curves of his back before doing something he knew was rash; he sat down on the bed lightly, reaching forward and hesitating before pressing his pasty white skin against the sandy boy's arm. Naruto didn't stir, for he was fast asleep, and Orochimaru shuddered at the complete warmth radiating off of his flesh. How beautiful the boy was; how amazingly built, how stunningly peaceful, how right and perfect in every way.

How unlike the snake daring to touch his beautiful body. Still, Orochimaru, feeling as much a sinner as Naruto was perfect, glided his hand up Naruto's arm, over his shoulder, ghosting over the heated skin of his neck before placing a hand in his silky blonde hair. He ran his hand through the golden locks before letting it fall onto the pillow. Oh, how he loved the touch of his skin, his hair, his whole body.

Orochimaru felt himself slipping into the bed, his body over the sheets, looking over the arm of the boy and looking at his features from the side, pulling his arm gently over the boy's waist and seeing a small smile appear on his face, followed by a content sigh. Naruto's unconscious body slid backwards into him, snuggling against the coolness of his skin. He rotated slightly in Orochimaru's arms, eyes opening slightly, and Orochimaru felt he had suddenly stepped past his boundaries, looking doubtfully into the kitsune's eyes. A quick yawn-- the boy's breath smelled fondly of ramen-- and he blinked a little, looking at Orochimaru. To his surprise, Naruto smiled.

"You're cold," he said lazily, and Orochimaru knew then he was half asleep. Smiling sweetly at the blonde, he slid slightly out of bed, daring not speak as to put the blonde out of his daze.

Naruto frowned. "No kiss?"

Orochimaru smiled slightly, leaning in and kissing the blonde's lips lightly. Naruto's eyes nearly crossed in a sleepy daze and they fluttered closed again. Orochimaru stepped back and into the shadows, once again folding his arms and watching the cute boy sleep.


End file.
